


Freeze Your Brain

by omnisan



Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Inspired by and subtly based off the song Freeze Your Brain from the Heathers Broadway Soundtrack / the movie Heathers. Freeze your brain. Try it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xfayfay72x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfayfay72x/gifts).



> Yes I know Trevor uses meth over cocaine but let's just pretend for the sake of the song https://youtu.be/GAOxJv96VE8

“Why'd I have to come with you?” Matilda grumbled, although not entirely upset as she sounded.

The only thing that was truly upsetting in her eyes was the fact Trevor was meeting someone at a gas station off the freeway for a cocaine deal. He needed to stop, but he was too far addicted.

_ Trevor quitting cocaine? Good joke, _ she thought to herself.

Trevor didn't respond verbally, instead placed his hand on her thigh. She smiled to herself. Even through her jeans she could feel his thumb graze her thigh. He had business on his mind but never forgot about her. When he pulled off the highway at the gas station, he drove around back where it was safer to do business.

Within two minutes of waiting in the fading daylight, a car pulled up near Trevor's, immediately turning the headlights off. Matilda hated being around as the business went down.

“Give me some money.” She pressed as the stranger got out of his car. She didn't want to remember his face.

Trevor pulled out a fifty and handed it over. As Matilda put her hand on the door handle he finally spoke, “Wait.”

She turned and he grabbed her chin, pulling her lips to meet his.

_ Of course he has to show off, _ she thought, gladly kissing him back.

The stranger cleared his throat and Trevor pulled away with a smile on his face.

“I'll be right back.” Matilda smirked.

She took her time walking toward the front of the store, overhearing part of the conversation she walked away from.

“Damn, I wouldn't mind a piece of ass like that.”

“Watch your fucking mouth, buddy, that's my girlfriend, not a fucking toy.”

“S-sorry dude.”

Matilda turned the corner and smiled. She hated the term girlfriend, but Trevor liked to let everyone know she was his. She pulled the door open to the gas station and headed for some chips. Knowing Trevor, he was probably testing the sale with the stranger and would like a snack when he's done. She rolled her eyes until they landed on a slushie machine.

“Hell yeah.” Matilda said to herself with a smile.

They had her favorite flavor; cherry. She helped herself to the biggest size available, then decided to get one for Trevor too. If he didn't want it, she'd gladly take it off his hands. She promptly paid and slurped the flavored ice through the colorful straw, resulting in a painful brain freeze.

Trevor had pulled up out front as she pushed the door open to enter the night.

“How'd it go?” She casually asked.

“I wanted to punch the shit out of him. Whatcha got?”

“Slushies. I got you one too.”

A moment passed before Matilda spoke up again, “I think I get it now.”

“Get what?” Trevor asked after sucking up some slush.

“Why you're addicted to cocaine.”

“Alright, why's that?”

“Slushies are like cocaine in a way.”

Trevor glanced at her while taking another sip, but let her continue.

“You live for the rush. Your brain freezes and you get lost in the pain. You're happy with being numb and fighting pain with more pain to forget who you are. When that voice in your head says you're better off dead, it's easier to just freeze your brain.”

Trevor was silent. The sound of an empty cup as he sucked on the straw was evident. He finished first and tossed the cup out the window into the passing desert.

“I suppose so.”

“Why don't you just switch to slushies instead?” Again, Matilda grumbled although not as upset as she sounded.

She sipped what was left in her cup, giving her instant brain freeze. She squeezed her eyes shut until the pain subsided. Trevor suddenly kissed her.

“Because that's your thing.”


End file.
